


Missing You...

by JassyK12



Series: Mulder and Scully romance [3]
Category: X Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 18:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JassyK12/pseuds/JassyK12
Summary: Agent Mulder is on the run- how does he cope? (Takes place between Nothing Important Happened TodayI&II and Daemonicus, season nine.)





	1. Leaving home...

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the TV show The X Files, nor do I own its characters Agent Mulder, Arthur Dales, Agent Scully or William Scully. The show and its characters belong to Chris Carter and 20th Century Fox. No copyright infringement intended.

Washington Dulles International Airport,  
Washington VA,  
Monday, 9:30am

Agent Mulder sat in the waiting area of the airport and bit his lip anxiously. He had just arrived at the airport and got his ticket. He was going somewhere under the radar, somewhere he had never been before, and that somewhere was Florida. Mulder decided to go there and stay with his old friend Arthur Dales. It had been a while since Mulder had last seen him. Mulder got out his cell and made a call to him. “Arthur Dales? It’s me, Agent Mulder,” Mulder said after Arthur picked up on the third ring. Mulder adjusted his black sweater as it was quite warm in the airport.  
“Ah yes. What can I do for you Agent Mulder?’ Arthur asked. Mulder explained the situation quickly and asked if there was somewhere in Florida he could stay.   
“Well if you wanted to, you could stay with me,” Arthur offered. Mulder smiled in surprise. “Are you sure?” He asked. “Sure. I need the company these days, it’s getting a bit quiet here,” Arthur explained. “Thanks Mr Dales. I’ll be in Florida in a few hours,” Mulder told him. “Okay, I’ll pick you up from the airport,” Arthur told him before Mulder hung up. He breathed a sigh of relief. He had a feeling that this was going to be a good trip!   
He took out a bag of sunflower seeds and began to nibble them as he studied the timetable of the airport. He had an hour to wait for his flight. With a yawn Mulder put on his headphones and started to listen to the latest UFO conference that he had bought on CD from the Internet. It was another one of his ways to stay up to date with what scientists thought about aliens. Mulder stretched his arms and got as comfortable as he could in the metal chair as he waited for his flight in the busy airport.


	2. Arthur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder plays a visit to an old friend...

Terra Nueva Trailer Park  
Goodland, Florida   
Monday, 7pm  
Arthur Dales’ residence

Arthur looked over at his friend Agent Mulder who was sitting next to him on the couch as they watched baseball Mulder’s insistence. He still felt Mulder was a very fascinating man. Arthur wondered how one man could believe in aliens for so long even though they hadn’t any proof that beings from another world actually existed. “Go on, Arthur,” Mulder coaxed as he finished off his beer. “Ask away,” Mulder told his friend. Arthur grinned. “Your lovely partner not with you?” Arthur asked. Mulder shook his head. “She declined to come,” Mulder told him, trying not to give away too much information of the situation that he was in.   
“Well I hope she is doing okay,” Arthur said as he too, finished his beer. “She’s fine, thanks,” Mulder replied, and the two men nodded at each other in understanding before going back to watching the game.  
“Your brother says hello,” Mulder said as he accepted another beer from Arthur. Arthur nodded. “Good. Tell him I return the greeting,” he told Mulder who nodded. “Do you think I’m still an idiot?” Mulder asked his friend with a raised eyebrow. Arthur smiled. “Well, put it this way. Not many people I know go on the run after annoying people in the government with their studies of aliens,” he said. Mulder grinned. “I see your point, Arthur. But it’s very important that I stay away from DC. Then I can continue my important studies when I return,” Mulder told him. “Well you’re the man with the plan,” Arthur said before clinked their bottles together in a toast. “May you stay safe and well, Agent Mulder,” Arthur told his friend. “Thanks Arthur,” Mulder told him with a grin.


	3. The first night away...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder remembers Scully and misses her terribly...

Arthur’s living room  
Monday 9pm

Agent Fox Mulder adjusted his sleeping bag before climbing into it as it was set up on Arghur’s couch. Arthur had gone to bed as the baseball game had finished, leaving Mulder alone in the living room with the lights out, ready for sleep.   
But Mulder couldn’t sleep. He was too busy thinking of Scully and William. He hoped against hope that they were doing well without him. He missed them terribly and would do anything to get back to them. But Scully had insisted that he stay away until she was sure it was safe for him to return. So that’s what Mulder had to do- hide in the dark, amongst the shadows. Mulder sighed as he listened to the rain trickle against the window.  
He had never felt more alone in his life. He decided to stay at Arthur’s for a couple of days, and then he would move on. Maybe to Labruska. Langley was from thee, Mulder could call him and ask if he knew of any good places to stay. With a yawn, Mulder decided to call Langley the next day after a good nights’ sleep. Mulder took out a creased up photo of Scully and William that he kept in his pocket and sighed sadly. He traced the outline of Scully’s smiling face gently as he smiled sadly back at her. William was so cute lying in her loving arms. Mulder ached to hold him and never let go. He closed his eyes and remembered Scully’s tinkling laugh as she cradled William who was making gurgling sounds. He remembered the warm feeling of Scully’s arms around him and tried to imagine she was there with him right now with her arms wrapped around him. He would hold Scully close to his chest so there was no space between them. They would be as one and Mulder also yearned to hold Scully in his arms again.   
But in order to protect her and William, he had to stay away until it was safe once more. Mulder got comfortable in his sleeping bag. He decided he would call Langley first thing tomorrow. Then Mulder promptly fell asleep.


	4. A friend in need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder asks a friend for another place to stay on his travels

Goodland, Florida,  
Arthur Dales residence,  
Tuesday, 6am

“Langley, you alone?” Mulder asked on his cell first thing the next morning. He’d had a restless sleep as he was still mourning the fact that he was away from Scully and William.  
“Yeah. The guys are out getting a take out. You all right Mulder?” Langley asked. “Yeah. Listen Langley, can you turn off the tape recorder please?” Mulder asked. “Yeah,” Langley repeated. “It’s off,” he said, but Mulder wasn’t so sure. “Turn it off! I need to speak to you in private,” Mulder said. “Okay, okay, it’s off already,” Langley said as he turned off the recorder.  
“So how you been Mulder?” Langley asked. “Seen better days,” Mulder replied honestly. “Listen Langley, what hotels are there in Nebraska that you could recommend?” Mulder asked.  
“Nebraska? You finally going on vacation?” Langley asked. “Something like that,” Mulder answered. “Okay, bear with me,” Langley said. Mulder could hear him typing away at his keyboard. “You could stay at the Best Western Nebraska Inn and Suites. I stayed there once, pretty good with reasonable prices,” Langley told him. “Sounds good. Anywhere else?” Mulder wanted to know. “There’s also the Lincoln Marriott Cornhusker hotel which is a four star so the service will be quite pricey there,” Langley told him after a pause.  
“How about the first one? Could you enter me a reservation?” Mulder asked. “Sure thing,” Langley told him before the two friends went over some details. “Thanks Langley. I appreciate it, and thanks in advance for not telling anyone,” Mulder told his friend gratefully. “No problem Mulder. Call me if you need anything else. Have a good trip,” Langley replied. “Thanks. See you,” Mulder said before hanging up.  
He then heard a footstep and got out of his sleeping bag, only to see Arthur enter the living room wearing a brown robe. “What was that chatter? We’re you on your cell?” Arthur asked irritably with a yawn as he went over to his kitchen and turned on the kettle.  
“Yes I was. Sorry if I woke you Arthur,” Mulder said with a wince. Arthur rubbed his tires eyes. “You did wake me. Want a coffee?” he asked as he took out the cups from the worktop. “Yes please. Um Arthur, just to let you know I will be leaving tomorrow morning, so you’ll only have to put up with me for one more day,” Mulder told him as the kettle boiled. Arthur raised his eyebrow at him before pouring their coffees and handing Mulder his cup. “Oh?” Arthur asked. “Going anywhere nice?” He asked as he took a sip of his coffee. “Yeah I hope so. But I can’t tell you, I’m sorry,” Mulder told him. “Well I hope you’ll have a good stay there,” Arthur told him. Mulder smiled. “Thanks Arthur. And thanks for letting me stay. I appreciate it,” Mulder said. Arthur shrugged and smiled back. “No problem,” he said, and the two men went about preparing for the day ahead. 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have enjoyed reading this story and thanks very much if you've left a kudos!


End file.
